


[Podfic] "Woven"

by drarrygirl27



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Rhink if you squint just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrygirl27/pseuds/drarrygirl27
Summary: A podfic of "Woven" made by drarrygirl27 a.k.a. the author who is also me. What up? I hope everyone enjoys the Southern kind of sort of country twang here.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] "Woven"

<https://soundcloud.com/kendra-jones-590516815/woven-rhett-link-poem-reading-mp3>

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are always appreciated! Thank you! :)


End file.
